


Write about a time you won an award.

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday





	Write about a time you won an award.

Though I am famous for excelling at guns and cards and, perhaps beyond those, at friendship and loyalty, I was always most proud of being a dentist. In 1873 my dental models and dentures swept the dental awards at the Texas State Fair. I won the prize for the best set of teeth in gold, best set of teeth in rubber, and best dental display. John Seegar, with whom I had a partnership in Dallas for a time, and I entered together, but it was all my work. The partnership dissolved rapidly, due to my health and his disapproval of my lifestyle. My dental career dissolved sporadically due only to my health. But that fair was the pinnacle of my career, and I _proved_ myself an exemplary dentist. In spite of my subsequent incapacity and everything that came after, I won that day. When I was at my best - young and if not hale, at least hopeful - I was the best dentist in Texas. Nothing can take that from me. That small spark flares, even as it is blown in stories of shame in the newspapers, even as it is shadowed by personal loss. It is a fact for always. I was a wonderful dentist. And I can always think of that with unmitigated pride.


End file.
